A Royal Affair
by phole4ever
Summary: Regina has to marry the king, by her mother's wishes. But what happens when she meets one of the royal stable hands; Daniel. I revised chapter 9 to make it a M rating
1. Introductions

**This kind of how I thought Regina's love before the stable boy... So it is mixture of my original thoughts with my knowledge I know... Most likely the characters will be a little OOC. Regina and Snow don't hate each other either. I hope you will enjoy it. This chapter is a little short, but it will get longer.**

* * *

Regina was in her bed chamber of her new palace, there was everything a queen could ever need, except true love. She was marrying the king; who was a kind man, but a man old enough to be her father. She didn't really want to do it, but her mother accepted the proposal, and can't argue with her mother's wishes.

Regina looked out her window, which was the same side as the stables. She enjoyed that she could watch the horses run in the morning.

"How do you like your bed chamber?" Snow questioned walking into the room with Cora.

Regina looked at her mother and soon to be step daughter, "I just love it here. I love the view from the window."

"It is nice." Cora commented.

"Snow," Regina started walking closer to her, "Would you like to show me around the place so I don't get lost." She made a small joke to Snow.

Snow's smiled got bigger, "I would love to, Lady Cora do you want one too?" Snow asked her new grandmother.

Cora nodded as they left Regina's chamber to get a tour of the palace. Snow showed them everything from the library, music room, ball room, and even the kitchen. Snow made sure she introduced Regina and Cora to each worker. They headed down to the stables with Regina's request and Snow was more than happy to take her there.

"This is the stables." Snow stated walking closer and closer to wooden building.

"They are nice." Cora stated.

Regina smiled as she walked into the stables. She saw Rocinante's head stick out of her stall.

"This is the stable master, Richard." Snow introduced him to Regina. "Richard this is the Regina, she is to be my new mother."

"My queen," Richard greeted with a bow.

Regina looked at the stable master, "I believe we met a briefly yesterday when I arrived."

"Yes, I hope you enjoy your new kingdom. Now if you excuse me I have some shoes to clean." Richard excused himself from the conversation.

"Alright I believe we are done," Cora getting bored with the tour.

"Hold on mother, I want to check on Rocinante. " Regina firmly stated walking into the stables. She petted the nose of her prized steed.

"Is she yours?" An unfamiliar voice asked walking closer to her. "She is a beauty." A hand started petting Rocinante as well.

Regina turned around to greet someone new. Her brown eyes met blue eyes that belonged to the man standing in front. Regina's face lit up, and goose bumps formed on her body. She was at loss of words in that moment.

"Regina, this is Richard's son Daniel." Snow walked next to him, wrapping her arm around him. "He also teaches me how to ride. Daniel this is…"

"Regina," Regina heard Snow started to introduce her to Daniel. She tucked her hair behind her ear, with a smile, "I'm Regina." She put out her hand.

"The king's new bride," Cora saw her daughter's reaction to the young man. She made sure he knew who Regina was, so he knew to stay back.

Daniel smiled at the comment, "Welcome your Majesty," Daniel took her hand and kissed it, their eyes made contacted again. "I…"

"Regina, I believe it's time for supper." Cora commanded her daughter to leave cutting Daniel off from saying anything else to her daughter.

Regina looked at her mother, "Right. Come on Snow," Regina took Snow's hand and started to walk out the stables. Regina stopped and turned back to the boy, "It was really nice to meet you Daniel." Regina got a last look at one of her new workers.

"It was my pleasure your majesty. I will see you later." Daniel smirked to the young brown-eyed beauty.

"It looks like it." Regina smiled and quickly left to check up to her mother.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Reviews are always welcomed**


	2. The Wedding

Regina was in her chamber getting ready for the wedding that was happening in a mere hour. The royal dresser put the finishing touches on her dress.

"You look so beautiful, my child." Henry walked in the room.

Regina turned to her father, "Daddy." She gave her father a hug. "Daddy is there any way we can call this off?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Cora laughed walking in.

"Mother, I don't want this. I don't think I can handle this." Regina pleaded to her mother, who didn't want to listen to her.

"Leave us." Cora commanded the servants. Cora watched everyone leave the room.

"Mother…"

Cora put her hand up not wanting to hear what her daughter has to say. "Don't. I don't want to hear it. I have made too many sacrifices in life to get you to this life," Cora grabbed Regina's chin causing Regina to look at her directly in the eyes. "And you are not going to throw it all away. This is almost here. The king isn't a well man, when he is gone you have this kingdom for yourself." Cora release Regina from her grasp. "Now are we going to have any more problems?" Regina shook her head at Cora's question. "Excellent, Henry are you ready to give your daughter away?"

* * *

Regina was standing in front of the whole kingdom, in her elaborate white gown. She holding hands with King Leopold as the priest was saying his sermon. They were able to exchange vows, vows that really didn't mean much.

"Regina do you take this man to be husband?" the priest asked Regina after the king said his I do.

Regina looked at Cora who was nodding her head. She looked back to the king, "I do," a tear escaped her eye, and it wasn't a tear of happiness.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest told the king.

King Leopold gently placed his hand on Regina's cheek. She gave him a forced smile as their lips came together to seal the marriage. The guests in the pews applaud the kiss. Leopold broke the kiss with a smiled, "My queen."

Regina forced another smile, and turned to Snow and gave her a hug. "Welcome to the family step mother." Snow couldn't stop smiling.

"Snow, please Regina." She stated as they walked to the ball room with their guests, to eat and celebrate.

King Leopold and Regina shared their first dance; before they sat down to eat. They were had cake for the all the guests. After the dinning was done the band played music once more. They mingled with the guests, and all of them wished them the best of luck through their marriage.

* * *

Regina had a spare moment to herself. She walked into the garden to get a smell of fresh air. She looked up at the stars, trying to keep her calm.

"Is the party too much for you?" A voice questioned.

"No, not all," Regina turned to the voice. She saw the blue eyes that belong to the stable hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the party,"

"But you are a stable hand." Regina's upper class knowledge from her mother made her give a comment she didn't mean.

"Yes, I am." Daniel stated offended.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I figured my mother wouldn't a stable hand come to the party, she is pretty stuck up." Regina gave that as an understatement for Cora. "Can you forgive me?"

"Well the princess invited me, to help keep her entertained, and yes I believe I can."

"She seems to care for you." She sat down on one of the benches.

"She is a very sweet kid, she is kind of like a little cousin. She completely excited for you to be queen." He sat down next to the young bride. There was a moment of silence, he watched Regina stare into space. "So, Snow told me that you save her from her wild horse. Impressive," Daniel smirk.

Regina looked back at him, "Oh it was nothing," She laughed off, "I'm just glad she is safe."

Daniel stared at the smile that was on her face that was beautiful to look at. "So why aren't you in there enjoying your reception?"

"I just needed a bit of fresh air; it gets a little stuffy in there with all those people."

"Then would you like me to leave?" Daniel asked while standing up from the bench. He noticed that his queen seems to want to be alone.

Daniel leave, but she is enjoying their little conversation, "No," She gently touched his arm, "Please, you can stay." Regina stood to face him.

"Are you sure, I don't want my queen to feel congested, if she escaped the party to breath."

"You don't have…" Regina started to tell Daniel not to worry about that she couldn't breathe around him.

"Regina, father is looking for you." Snow came out to get Regina.

"I'll be right there," Regina took her hand off of Daniel's arm, and looked at Snow. She returned her eye contact to Daniel, "Daniel, do you think you can help me with the side saddle? I am terrible at it." Regina asked knowing that she enjoyed this talk and wanted to have more conversations with him.

"It will be an honor, my Majesty."

"We could do our lessons together." Snow heard standing next to both of them.

Regina looked at Snow and shrugged her shoulders. She turned back to Daniel. "Okay, then it's sounds like a plan, we'll both see you during Snow's lesson. Come on Snow, let's got find your father." Regina walked away from the conversation with her step daughter.

* * *

Regina was lying on king Leopold's bed, after they consummated their marriage. It was nothing what she thought the act was going to be like. She waited for him for to fall asleep, for her to get dressed and to return to her chamber. She closed the door and slid down to the floor.

The tears she fought throughout the whole day, she finally gave in to them. The tears fell, because she gave herself to her now husband, and felt uncomfortable about it. The tears fell, because she is now bound to the king until death and she is now trapped in a life that she never asked for.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy like always reviews are welcomed :-)**


	3. Riding Lessons

Daniel sat down at the table as his mother was serving breakfast to him and his father. "Thanks, mother this looks great." Daniel smiled digging into his eggs.

"I'm glad you like it son." The blue eyed, sandy blonde replied. She placed Richard's plate in front of him. "I talked to Janet yesterday, and it seems that her daughter is still looking for her husband."

"Mother, please let's not have this conversation again." Daniel rolled his eyes not wanting to talk about getting married with his parents every day.

"Son, I just want you to find a girl and be happy, I won't be around forever." She caressed his cheek

Daniel took his mother's hand. "Mother, I am happy and I will find a lovely girl, I promise." he couldn't help but to smile at his lovely mother.

"Daniel, don't forget you helping the Queen with her riding today." Richard reminded.

"Yes father, I am to assist her and Snow together." Daniel stated to his father.

"No, I will help with the princess, focus on the Queen today." Richard demanded him. "I don't want her to think…"

Daniel cut his father off to argue, "Father I can handle both, as far as I know the Queen is a good rider with a great horse as well as our princess." Daniel informed his father knowing the abilities of Snow.

"I understand that son, but just for today let me watch over the princess, while you can get to know her abilities."

"Yes." Daniel easily gave into his father's demands, he really didn't have a problem spending one on one time with his new Queen. "But we better get going." He said finishing his eggs.

"You're right. Darling thank you for this," Richard kissed his wife's forehead.

* * *

Regina and Snow walked down to the stables together. It took Regina nearly an hour to look presentable for Daniel. Daniel was fastening Rocinante's saddle in the open. Regina walked up to Rocinante to pet her nose.

"Where is Isabella?" Snow asked Daniel.

"She is with my father; you are going riding with him today."

"I can't ride with you?" Snow questioned being disappointed in the change.

"I don't see why that is a problem." Regina commented suggested trying to please her new step daughter.

"I'm fine with that, but if you can tell my father." Daniel stated to Regina, who could tell his father what to do.

"Yeah, that will be fine," Regina smiled walking over to the stables to find Richard. "Richard?" She questioned walking into the building.

"Yes your Majesty?" Richard asked walking Isabella out of her stall.

"Daniel will be giving Snow her lesson today," She commanded. "I'm sure you more important things to do than to watch over our riding skills." She smiled trying to be calm and nice about the change.

Richard bowed to his queen, "Yes your Majesty."

Regina didn't realize how easy getting a yes out of Richard was, "Thank you, I'll take her to Snow." She pointed out Isabella. Richard handed the reins over to her. She headed back to Snow and Daniel. "Simple enough."

"Thank you Regina." Snow smiled giving her a hug, "You're the best."

"It's no problem Snow. So?" She turned to Daniel, "What do you have plan for me today."

"Well we were thinking about going on a trail." Snow informed.

"Oh yea?"

"What do you think?" Snow looked at Regina pleading to go and do something different than to ride circles in the field.

"Why not?" Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then let's do it." Daniel replied smiled at the girls, and helped the girls on to their horses. They waited on him to get a horse, and he led the way.

* * *

Regina loved the trail; however she didn't like riding side-saddle. There was a tension between Regina and Daniel that was becoming quite obvious to them. "So," Regina laughed out ending the awkward silence "Saw you earlier yesterday, jumping horses."

"Yes, I was."

"That looks like fun."

"It is."

"Can you teach me?" Regina questioned him.

"I would love to but what would our king say about his queen learning how to jump a horse. Proper ladies just ride with the saddle or in their carriage."

"I'm not as proper as everyone wants me to be." She confessed to him.

Daniel smiled, "Okay, we can do it."

"Thank you." Regina looked forward watching Snow riding in front of them, "How are you doing up there Snow?"

"This is so much fun, thank you for letting us do this." Snow smiled.

* * *

The three finally made it back to the stables. Daniel helped Regina off Rocinante. Regina's hands were on both of Daniel's shoulders, as Daniel's hands were under her armpits to lift her down. Their eyes locked, they both felt home.

"Well my Queen," Daniel started releasing one of his hands to scratch the goose bumps on the back of his neck, "you seem to be a fine rider."

"Thank you, we will have to do this trail again." Regina informed.

"Next time we should go up to the lake." Snow made her way over to the two.

"Lake?" Regina finally took her hands off of Daniel's broad shoulders.

"Yes, there is a lake back there it's near firefly hill." Snow smiled.

"Regina and Snow." Cora stated coming closer to the three. "Where have you been? You two have guests coming and you need to get ready for supper."

"I'm sorry my lady we went on a trail." Daniel started to apologize on their lateness.

Cora put her hand up, "I'm not interested, just do your job and take care of these horses." Cora snapped at Daniel.

Cora made Regina and Snow walked back to the palace with her. Regina turned her head and watched Daniel walk the horses back in the stables.

* * *

Regina was in her chamber getting dressed for dinner. Cora walked into the chamber. She saw Regina standing in her undergarments as her lady's maid was tightening her corset. "Leave us." Cora snapped. Regina's maid bowed to Cora leaving Regina's chamber.

Cora began to tighten Regina's corset tighter than normal. "I want you to stop talking with that stable hand."

"His name is Daniel, and that is going to be hard to do I have another lesson with him next week." Regina informed her mother.

Cora turned Regina around to have her look at her, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing, he is a nice boy to talk to."

"Who is beneath you." Cora hissed at Regina.

Regina didn't like hearing Cora insult the one person she has gotten along with since she has moved into the palace. "Mother, I'm not going to have this conversation with you. I have to get ready so you can either help me get dressed or get out." Words escaped Regina's mouth before she could think. This was the first time she told her mother what to do in a harsh tone. She starred at Cora trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"Okay." Cora stated handing Regina her dress.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Reviews are welcomed :) **


	4. Jumping

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and support :-)**

* * *

Regina walked down to the stables before day break one morning for her jumping lesson. She walked into the stables to see Daniel calmly talking to Rocinante while putting on her saddle. She knocked on the door to get his attention. "You made it." She smiled.

Daniel turned to her with a smile, "You didn't think I would?"

She walked over to the two and petted Rocinante, "I had some doubts. It is rather early."

"That's okay; I would never want to disobey my queen." He informed her pulling Rocinante's reins. "Come on girl." He commanded Rocinante as he clicked his tongue.

A warm rush went over Regina as she watched Daniel walk out of the stables. She smiled from ear to ear came upon her face before she walked out to catch up with him. "Okay, sir what do you want me to do?"

"Well you need to get on her." Daniel stated the obvious.

"Right." Regina mounted Rocinante. She took the reins from Daniel and kept a straight back, perfect posture for riding. She smirked at her know-it-all body language and looked down at him.

"Okay, I want you to jump that." Daniel pointed at a jumping posted that two feet high.

"But that is so short."

Daniel chuckled at the disappointment in Regina's voice. "Yes, you need to work on that first then we can do higher ones. Now you need to keep speed, keep a tight but loose rein on her, when she jumps lean into the jump." He informed.

"Simple enough," Regina tugged at the reins to get Rocinante to move. She quickly jumped her steed.

"Again,"

* * *

Regina continued to do as Daniel instructed her. Regina was getting bored with the small jumps she wanted to do the jumps that she saw Daniel do. "Okay I'm tired of this, I want to do something more challenging."

"I don't think you should do something challenging until you are used to this." Daniel stated.

"I can do it," She assured Daniel who is not liking the idea. Regina gave Daniel a look.

"Okay, that fence." She nodded at the post he was pointing at. She began to move towards the fence. Daniel shook his head at her, as he watched her do the jump. Unfortunately Rocinante threw Regina off of her.

Daniel ran over to her, "Regina, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Regina stated, she took Daniel's hand.

He helped her up, off the ground. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't help but to smile at his blue eyes that were checking to see if she was okay, "Daniel, I'm fine I promise."

"You're bleeding." Daniel looked at the palm of her hand.

"Oh," Regina looked down as well, "it's nothing." She took her hand away.

"No, wait." Daniel took her hand back while pulling a rag he had in his pocket. He covered her cut and tied the rag tightly around her hand. "There you go, so it won't get infected."

Regina watched Daniel's actions and her eyes found their way back to his. She was speechless to him, "I… Uh… Thank you, and next time, I suppose I should listen to you."

"Please I don't want you to get seriously injured."

"Thank you, but if I'm injured that will mean I won't be in your hair for a while."

"That's okay, I like you being in my hair." Daniel commented. Regina smiled at the commented which started to make their hearts race. Her eyes were like magnetic for him pulling him closer to her.

"Daniel!" Richard called out of the stables.

Regina saw the sun rising in the dusk, "I better get back. Thank you for the lesson today."

Daniel bowed to his queen, "Anytime your majesty." He watched Regina walk back to the palace.

"Daniel!" Richard shouted again.

Daniel walked to his father, with Rocinante. "Yes father."

"What were you doing out there?"

"She asked me if I could teach her how to jump." He simply replied.

"You should have decline; what if she got seriously hurt?" Richard asked.

"She didn't"

"But she could have, and if that happen you could have gotten fired. She is the queen you shouldn't be teaching how to jump a horse. You should be teaching her how to ride properly."

"Yes, father." Daniel replied knowing that he was right that was why they planned to do this lesson at such an early time. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Regina walked into the dining hall waiting for everyone to arrive for breakfast. She took her bandage off her hand so her cut won't be as noticeable. She tucked the cloth in a pocket. She wanted to keep the kind gesture from Daniel.

"You're up early darling." Cora observed walking in with Henry.

"Yes, mother I couldn't sleep." Regina explained to her mother.

"I'm sorry darling, maybe we should get a doctor to check on you." Cora suggested touching Regina's forehead.

"No, mother I am fine." Regina yanked her head from Cora's grasp.

Snow and King Leopold came down to the dining hall. King Leopold greeted Regina with a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning,"

"Morning, it smells great down here." Regina observed smelling the food coming from the kitchen. Regina sat down, "let's eat."

Snow sat down next to Regina. They all were served their breakfast. "Father," Snow started.

"Yes my dear Snow?"

"I was talking with Daniel last week and we were thinking for this week's lesson tomorrow. Can we go up to the lake?" Snow asked her father.

"I don't believe there is anything we need to do tomorrow, so yes I think you can. As long as it is okay with your step mother." The king stated knowing that his new queen would be riding with her.

"Snow I'm sure you have other things to do than go to a silly lake." Cora stated knowing that Regina near Daniel is a bad idea for Regina's title.

"I'm sorry lady Cora this is between Snow and Regina." Leopold told Regina's mother, who has nothing to do with his daughter.

Regina smiled on the inside knowing that someone else can tell her mother what to do and she has to listen to him. She looked at Snow, "Snow I would love to see this lake you two were talking about last week."

"So, we can?" Snow re-asked Regina.

"Yes, Snow I would love to."

"Thank you," Snow thanked both Regina and her father. She loves having Regina around, even though Regina is her new step mother. She felt more like a big sister to Snow, and was able to do a lot more things than before.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. As always reviews are welcome**


	5. Cora

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy, sorry for the delay I have been distracted lately, Can't wait to see the season finale XD**

* * *

Months came and went; Regina found her duties of being a queen. She tried as much as possible to love King Leopold as a wife, but they both never shared true love. She was getting very close to Snow. Regina looked forward to her lessons with Daniel. They would ride the trail up to the lake with Snow every so often. They were still secretly doing jumping lessons.

Daniel walked Rocinante out of the stables, with Regina walking beside them. "Are you getting ready for the king's birthday next week?"

"Yes," Regina answered the obvious.

"Are you looking forward to it?" He asked.

Regina wasn't looking forward to another day where she had to wear uncomfortable clothes, and talked to people, she hardly knows, "I hope he enjoys it. He is such a good king."

Daniel has gotten to know his queen very well and can tell her facial expressions, and he could tell she didn't care either way. "Well if you ever want see how the common people have a good time. There is a tavern in the kingdom that I go to." Daniel threw out, knowing he wanted to see Regina to have more fun than jumping a horse. He handed the reins to her.

She looked in his eyes, and slowly covered her hand over his, "I would love to, if I ever find alone time." She regretted that she never has anytime to herself, except in the early morning. She mounted Rocinante, "And besides what would your betrothed say about you taking the queen somewhere?"

"I want you to do the course that you practice last time." Daniel demanded. Regina nodded to his instructions. "And I don't have one."

Regina had a smile on her face as she heard the news before she jumped the course she was told. She was getting a lot a better than her first day. "That was good." Daniel called out while she was watching her.

Rocinante galloped next to Daniel; after she finished the course "You think?"

"Yes, completely you are getting a lot better." He complimented.

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Cora walked to them, "This is what you are teaching your queen?" She barked at Daniel.

"This has nothing to do with him. I wanted to learn." Regina jumped off of Rocinante and snapped at her mother to defend Daniel, standing in between them.

"You shouldn't, that is not proper for a lady let alone a queen. You ride like a man." Cora observed.

Regina's heart was breaking with her mother criticizing the thing she loves. She handed Daniel the reins of Rocinante, and walked back to the palace.

Cora and Daniel watched Regina leave the field, and Cora turned to Daniel. "You are no longer to be her riding instructor and you will stop teaching her the silly tricks."

"With all do respect Lady Cora; you don't have the authority to tell me who I am or not going to teach." Daniel stood his ground against the person who puts fear in Regina's eyes.

"Oh no, but I can tell the king what you have been teaching his queen. How would he feel about that? You could lose your job, or even better your father's too." Cora stated and saw the wheels in Daniel's head turn. "There you go dear. You are to stay away from her."

"You can't…"

"Not open for discussion," Cora commanded. "Now get to work." Cora walked off.

* * *

Regina would spend her mornings standing in front of her window, watching Daniel out in the field, after Cora caught them having private riding lesson. She finally met a person that she wanted to spend every waking moment with, but she couldn't. She couldn't be near him except for on riding days and why; because the status difference, and she is married to the king.

* * *

The entire kingdom was gathered around to celebrate the king's birthday. King Leopold stood in front of his guests to make his speech, "No gifts are required to mark this special day, for all pale in comparison to the greatest gift of all, my daughter Snow." He reached out to pull his daughter up in front of the kingdom. He placed his hand on her face and smiled at her with such happiness, "Every day I look upon your face, and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother; who, like you; truly was the fairest in all the land." Leopold ended his speech that everyone applauded at.

* * *

Regina left the dining hall after the king's speech. She walked out to the courtyard to get fresh air. She wasn't happy about her marriage, but she was trying to make it work, but king Leopold was truly in love with his first wife. That is a crown she can't fill.

Henry stood next to Regina and placed his hand on her shoulder. Regina looked at her father and gave him a small smile. "My darling, are you okay?" Henry asked always looking over his beloved child.

"Yes, daddy I am fine I just needed air." Regina told her father, knowing if she needed to, he is the one person in the palace that could listen to her and not worry about it getting back to the king or Cora.

"I'm sure he forgot to mention you."

"No he didn't." Regina knew that she was nothing more than a babysitter for Snow, but being tied to him forever.

"You're right. He didn't forget, and why is that?" Cora stated interrupting the nice conversation Regina was having with Henry. "You are distracted by other things and it isn't with him." Cora knew the thoughts going through her daughter's mind about the stable boy.

Regina looked at her mother and replied softly, "I am trying mother."

"You are clearly not trying hard enough, and it would hurt you to try and give him another heir to the throne," Cora made the observation. "Maybe even a prince and he would be able to be ruler of the kingdom not Snow."

Regina was getting irritated with the pressure Cora was continually putting on her. She didn't want to have a child with King Leopold; that was a plus about her situation that King Leopold has only requested sex with her a handful of times. "Mother, just stop I am queen it is what you always wanted, just leave it at that."

"Yes, my love," Cora brushed Regina's cheek, "But you can be so much better and be respected by him and the kingdom."

"Good night mother." Regina left the conversation to escape to her bed chamber to be with her thoughts and no Cora criticizing her.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it Reviews are always welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's alittle short but I hope you like it**

* * *

Snow and Regina walked down to the stables for their lessons. Richard was standing with their horses. Regina watched Daniel walked into the barn. "Richard, what are you doing here where is Daniel?" Snow asked confused.

"Your Highness," Richard apologized. "Daniel isn't going to make it your lesson today." He informed the princess while looking at Regina.

"Is he okay this is the second week, he hasn't been able to make it?" Snow questioned.

"Richard," Regina commanded starring at the barn, not listening to Richard. "Start Snow's lesson, and excuse me." Regina walked away from Richard and Snow to enter the barn.

Daniel was lunging bales of hay. Regina knocked on the open door to have Daniel look at her. He was happy to see her so near, but Cora threatened him to stay away from her, "Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty?" Regina was shocked with him acting formal towards her. "Since when are we on a title bases? Why have you been avoiding me?"

Daniel was continuing his work, "I'm not avoiding you. I am doing my work, and don't you have a riding lesson?"

Regina didn't like the cold shoulder coming from Daniel, and firmly commanded in a confused voice, "Stop! And look at me." Daniel didn't like the tone of voice Regina had, and did what he was told. Regina stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Daniel looked into her pleading eyes that tortured him so, "I'm sorry. It's your mother."

"What about her?"

"She said if I continue to teach you she was going to tell the king, and threatened my father's job." Daniel confessed to his queen.

"She did?" Regina questioned. "Daniel, you are my riding instructor. Snow loves you and she wasn't happy last week or today."

"And what about you?"

"Your father is certainly not you." Regina tried her best not to tell Daniel to say she misses him. "He doesn't know my needs like you."

"Well I need to make sure your needs are satisfied." Daniel smirked.

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Are you still up for that tavern get together?"

"I'll be ready when you get a spare a moment." Daniel commented.

"Thank you, now if you can excuse me I have to talk with my mother." Regina was getting pissed with the thought of her mother trying to keep her apart from Daniel.

* * *

Regina walked into the room Cora was sitting in with her guest sipping tea. Berkley was a couple paces behind Regina. "Mother, "

"Excuse me ladies." Cora smiled to speak with Regina.

"How dare you. You don't have the right to tell the help what they can do."

"I'm sorry darling; I don't know what you are talking about." Cora spoke quietly not to make a scene in front of her guests, "Now we can we talk about it later."

"No, we are to talk about it now."

"He is no good for a queen." Cora stated knowing what Regina wanted to hear.

"That's right mother," Regina looked at Cora in the eyes; while her anger was building. "I am the queen. You are not, you are nothing."

Cora wasn't happy that Regina called her nothing. She hasn't been called 'nothing' since her encounter with Princess Ava. She slapped Regina's face.

Regina quickly put her hand up to stop Berkley from coming towards Cora for hitting the queen. Cora finally hit the final button with Regina to make her blood to boil. She was tired of her mother criticizing her and telling her to do everything. She finally has the authority to stand up to mother as she has done before since she has been queen. "Threaten anyone else again or undermine my authority again, and you will find your new bedchamber to be a prison cell. Do I make myself clear?"

Cora had no choice to but to obey her daughter's wishes. "Yes, your majesty."

"Fantastic,"

* * *

Regina knew to beat her mother at her own game; she must tell king Leopold what she was doing with Daniel. She asked Leopold to follow her down to the stables. She demonstrated what Daniel taught. Snow watched the whole thing as well. "Well?" Regina asked for the king's approval,

"Father, can I learn that?" Snow smiled pleading.

"Daniel," Leopold commanded to face him. Daniel faced the king and bowed. "You have a lot of nerve teaching the queen how to ride dangerously." Daniel was excepting to the next words to be you're fired. "But to Regina having fun, I am going to thank you."

"I'm not fired your majesty?" Daniel questioned shockingly.

"Why on Earth would I ever let you go? You're too valuable to our court." King Leopold knew how much Daniel means to his daughter. "And Snow seems to want to learn. You will teach her."

Regina wanted to give Daniel a hug knowing that he wasn't going to be in trouble. She had to contain herself. "Thank you dear, I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay, but please I want you to feel like you can talk to me. Now my queen let's head back, and get ready for supper. Daniel," He looked at him once more. "If you want you may join us." Regina smiled and wrapped her arm around the king as they walked back to the palace.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please Review. Ik it was alittle OOC but I love both sides of Regina and I always thought she should have told her mother off. **


	7. The Date

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

* * *

Daniel and Richard arrived at their place his mother making dinner with a fellow girl from the village.

"Patricia, what is going on?" Richard asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was getting food today in the village and I ran into Melody, and I invited her to dinner." She explained to her husband, "Maybe she can get to know Daniel. She is such a sweet girl."

Daniel overheard them talking, "Mother, I'm going to get washed up. Father?" Daniel asked his father if he was going to with him.

"Yes, I shall be back and no longer smelling." Richard smiled at his wife with such love in his eyes.

Richard joined Daniel outside to clean off. "Daniel, I know your mother is coming off hopeful; just give Melody a chance."

"Father, I have plans tonight with a girl to go to the tavern." Daniel confessed to his father, needing the evening to speed up.

"Daniel you know how those tavern girls are, you are just going to bed her."

"She is not a tavern girl, and I want to show her some fun, and I really like her." He was trying to be honest about his feelings to his father.

"Who is she?"

"I'm not saying anything that you can repeat to her mother." Daniel trying not to say, that he has plans with the queen/ family employer.

"Daniel, please just try to please your mother, she is just worried that you won't find happiness with someone like her and I share, and if you really don't like Melody, you still have this girl that you won't tell us about." Richard was trying to please his son and his wife at the same time.

Daniel and Richard walked back into the cottage. The table was being set up by Melody, strawberry blonde, blue eyes, fair skin. She looked at Daniel with a smile. She was kind of adorable, "Here let me help you."

Daniel had a nice dinner with the family, and a nice conversation with Melody. She was sweet and seemed to have a few interests in common with him. She could be a very suitable companion for him, but Regina was perfect for him.

* * *

Regina managed to sneak away. She took one of her maid's clothes. Daniel liked the simple look that she had, instead of her dressed in her queen clothes. They walked closer together, Daniel bowed to her, "My queen, you look lovely this evening."

"Please I am not the queen tonight," She stated, and her eyes had a plea, "Just let me be Regina."

Daniel looked in her eyes and smirked, "Of course, Regina are ready for tonight?"

Regina smiled at him, "Absolutely."

"Well follow me." Daniel stated.

They walked to the tavern in the night air, and had a great talk with each other. They walked into the full tavern. Daniel pulled out a chair for Regina, and waved for two lagers. Daniel sat across from her, handing her the beer he ordered. "Careful they are a tad strong."

Regina took a gulp of the beer; it was great to have something else besides wine. "This is great. So Daniel," she place the mug down and touched his hand. He looked at her, "Why aren't you married?" She wanted to know why; the great man sitting in front of her was available.

"Because Daniel here is a hopeless romantic, and has this girl envisioned that he is going to spend the rest of his life with, but on his quest for this girl, he is going to bed beautiful girls." Lance one of Daniel's companions sat down and join in the conversation.

"Gina, this is Lance please ignore his stupidity. Lance this is Gina she is staying with her aunt for a couple of months in the palace." Daniel came up with a small story on the spot for the tavern, to help with his queen.

"Can you tell us, who your dream girl is?" She asked needing to know his ideal girl.

Daniel smirked at Regina. He looked up and then took a deep breath before he started, "She is the fairest in all the land, with the dark hair and her beautiful brown eyes to match. She has an adorable nose to go along with everything. Her personality is one of a kind. She is smart and can have great conversations with me. She is strong, and it shows in her exterior, but once you see her perfect smile you know it's her defense for people not to see how kind and sweet she really is." Daniel was smiling talking about the girl who is sitting right in front of him, "She is probably taking, and I can see why." Regina wanted to kiss Daniel at that very moment, but there were people around.

"I'm telling you bud need you settle with one of these fine ladies here. Like Krista over there has had her eyes you for a while."

Daniel didn't like the conversation that was going on. "Lance we have a lady in our presence."

Lance looked over to Regina and apologize, "I am sorry."

* * *

Regina and Daniel were having a grand time together and in the tavern. Regina had the best time has had in many years. Daniel enjoyed the smile that wasn't leaving Regina's face.

"Daniel, where have you been?" Krista questioned handing the third round of beers to the table.

"I've been quite busy," Daniel explained to the green-eyed, brunette.

"Aw that's terrible, that new queen needs to loosen up on you." Krista stated wrapping her arm him.

Daniel looked at Regina and then towards Krista, "She isn't really that bad. In fact she is very sweet."

"Really, that is not what I heard. I heard she threaten to send mother to prison. How sweet is that?" Krista stated.

"I agree, I don't think she was the best choice for a queen. I don't get why Leopold married again. He should have waited for Snow to take over." Lance agreed with Krista.

Daniel could see Regina's heart breaking that her kingdom doesn't like her, "Well maybe she can give us a Prince? That would be nice." Daniel suggested.

"Maybe, but she isn't going to compare to Queen Eva." Krista stated.

"Excuse me," Regina left the table to walk outside.

* * *

Daniel went after her, "Regina." He called out catching up to her walk back to the palace.

"Daniel please just go back in." Regina commanded, wiping away a tear falling away from her eye.

Daniel caught up to her and stood in front of her to have her stop. "No, I can't do that can you talk to me."

"No matter I do please the kingdom and the king; I will always be compared to Eva. No one can see me as me; I will never be good enough for anyone." Regina told Daniel her problem. He is the first person she has found she can completely trust.

Daniel hated seeing tears in Regina's face. "I don't want you to be her," Daniel informed stepping closer to her. He brushed her tears away and pulled her closer to him. Their eyes and lips were magnetics pulling closer and closer together, "I want you to be the amazing person that you are."

Their lips met for the first time, to start a soft kiss. They slowly parted each other's lips with their tongues. They researched each other's mouths, feeling complete.

Regina didn't want this moment to end, but she was married. She was married to the king and the consequences could be death if they go down the road they want. She broke the kissing into his eyes. "Daniel, I… we can't."

Daniel brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear, "I understand, I just want you know I do care for you and I'm willing to take the consequences, if you are."

Regina thought why did he have to be perfect for her, and married someone who doesn't care for her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he watched her walk away.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me how you feel**_


	8. Confession

_**I hoped you enjoy it's kind of short but I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcomed**_

* * *

Regina didn't go riding with Snow and Daniel for a couple of weeks. She was trying her best to avoid temptation now that Daniel has made it clear that they share the same interest in each other. Every moment that passes all she thinks about was the kiss outside of tavern. Regina would watch over him from her window every morning.

Regina up early one morning; not being able to sleep. She walked around the castle trying to keep her mind distracted. She sat down in front of the piano, to start playing; a couple of songs she was taught in her lessons from her youth. Snow eventually snuck into the room to play next to Regina.

Regina smiled at Snow when she stopped playing the piano, "Snow you play very nicely."

"Thank you. Will you join me riding with me today?" Snow smiled.

"Snow, I don't know." She started knowing she wanted to see Daniel and Rocinante. "I'm sure you would have a lot of fun with Daniel without me around. Plus we do have the ball to get ready for tonight."

"Oh yes I forgot." Snow stated somewhat disappointed with Regina's answer. "Why haven't been riding with us lately?" Snow wanted to know why the change in routines.

"Okay, Snow I will join you today." Regina fixed Snow's hair, changing the subject. "We should make our way to the dining hall for breakfast."

"Yes," Snow smiled, and gave Regina hug. She really enjoyed having Regina around. "Thank you."

* * *

Regina and Snow went to the stables. Regina's heart was racing as she was walking closer and closer to the stables, nervous of being face to face with Daniel since the kiss. "Daniel," Snow ran up to him, "Regina is going to join us today."

"Is she now?" Daniel looked at her.

"Yes, I was hoping we could go up to the lake today." Snow questioned.

"I'm fine with that, your majesty?" Daniel looked at his queen, noticing how uncomfortable she was.

"Actually, I would rather see how your jumping has been going. We really don't have time to go out the lake today sweetie." Regina explained.

"Oh right. Okay." Snow stated forgetting about the ball that her father had planned. "As long as you do it with me."

Regina smiled at the sweet little girl who wanted to spend time with her. "Okay."

"Alright I will get Rocinante." Daniel smiled walking into the stables.

Regina was having a hard time being in the same area as Daniel and not being able to kiss him or even talk to him about the kiss. Since Snow was next in ear range. They watched Snow doing what she was being taught. "Daniel…" Regina uttered trying to talk to him and explain to him why she has been keeping her distance.

"I know," Daniel cut her off not wanting her to explain. "I get, trust me I do. You have everyone to think about, you, your family, Snow, and the entire kingdom."

Regina loved that he knew exactly what she was thinking,"And you and your family." Regina stated not wanting anything bad to happen Daniel or his family who clearly loves him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just a lonely stable hand I can take care of myself." Daniel explained to her looking into her eyes.

Regina could see herself being pulled closer to him, and she couldn't stand that he was being very understanding with everything. She quickly turned her to watch Snow jumping. "I wish…"

"My darling you two should get ready." King Leopold stated walking up to her and Daniel, and placed his arm around Regina.

"Yes. Snow was just finishing up." Regina stated. "Daniel if you please."

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

Regina was in her chamber getting ready for the event. Henry walked into her room to get her. "Regina honey, it's time. You look beautiful."

"Thank you daddy," She sighed out.

"Darling what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Regina stated to her father, knowing she shouldn't mention her feelings to anyone.

"Yes, you do. My darling you can talk to me about it."

Regina looked at her loving father, and knew he really loved her. "Yes daddy, I know, but I just…"

Henry placed her crown on her head. "Whatever it is, follow your heart." Henry pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you daddy," Regina stated as a tear left her eye.

* * *

Regina needed fresh air after having all the conversations about possibilities of having a new heir, and talk about Queen Eva. She walked down to the stables to visit Rocinante. She talked with Rocinante for a while and rested her forehead on her nose.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have tears in your eyes." Daniel walked up behind Regina.

Regina turned to Daniel, "Just stop."

"I'm sorry?" Daniel was confused with the response she gave him.

"Stop being so charming and perfect," Regina walked away from Daniel's view, "I can't handle being around you, without my heart breaking even more." She confessed to him.

"I'm sorry," Daniel turned to him, "If you want I can quit."

"No, what I want is everyone to be happy. I'm tired being told what to do. I need to be with you. No matter what the cost is or who it hurts." Regina explained, "I know it's selfish of me to ask…"

Daniel smiled that she finally admitted what she wants. He pulled her in for a deep kiss. Regina sank into the embrace she has been fighting to have. Daniel pinned her back to the wall of the building. He began to kiss down her neck. Goosebumps formed all over Regina's body, she finally was feeling what love was with a mere kiss. "Daniel, we can't do it." Daniel stopped the kiss, to look in her eyes. "Not now, I have to get back."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Regina brushed his hair, while she was still in his embrace, "I don't want to be,"

"We could go up to the lake tomorrow and watch the sunrise." Daniel stated.

"Will see what I can do." Regina smiled giving him another kiss.

"Okay," Daniel stepping back letting her out of the embrace. They had a hard parting ways.

Regina returned to the ball, ready to take the kingdom and the king, head on.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed please review**_


	9. Come to my Bed Chambers

**The rewrite is at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Regina snuck out of the palace that she has become accustomed to do it almost nightly. She walked to the lake to see Daniel standing underneath a tree with the moonlight beaming down on him. Daniel walked closer to her, to catch her as she dove into his arms. He pulled her in for a hello kiss.

"How was your day?" Daniel asked breaking the kiss while caressing her cheeks.

Regina smiled looking into Daniel's eyes, "It is better now." She stated wrapping her arms around his neck, "And you?"

Daniel tightened the embrace, "I couldn't be better." He smiled, "You look so beautiful tonight."

"As do you," Regina stated pulling him in for another kiss. She made the kiss more passionate. Daniel pinned her to the tree to deepen the kiss. Regina un-tucked Daniel's shirt from his pants; she enjoyed touching his bare muscles underneath his shirt. "Daniel." She stated in between kisses, as he began to trail his kisses down her neck. "I was thinking, the king is going to be traveling for a couple of weeks, and I want you to come to my room."

Daniel stopped the kisses to have his blue eyes meet with her big brown eyes. He again played with her hair, "Yeah? Are you sure?"

She gave him a small kiss on the nose, "I don't want anything else." She gave him her perfect smile.

Daniel loved her smile, and loved that she can share it with him, "I love you."

Butterflies rushed in Regina's stomach with excitement, "Do you?"

"I'm sorry too fast? Daniel broke the embrace stepping to the side.

"No, no," Regina commented touching his broad shoulders to have him look at her. "I love you too, and I love hearing you saying it." She smiled before kissing him again.

* * *

Regina was in King Leopold's bed chamber. She grabbed her night gown to go back to her chamber. She has found the night visits easier to have after she started secretly seeing Daniel.

"Regina." Leopold uttered as he sat up to look at her.

"Yes?" She asked while she was putting on her gown, and looked towards him.

"I want to thank you for all you have done with Snow; she seems to really enjoy you." He stated.

"She is a good kid." Regina informed not really used to have talks after these visits.

"And I do want to say whatever you two have been doing lately seems to really make you happy as well. I'm happy to see you smile." He stated seeing her happier.

Regina looked at the king, and didn't know what to say with that, know who has giving her so much happiness. "I better go." She said leaving the chamber. "Snow is going to be up early to plan for your trip." Regina did admire how much Leopold did care for his daughter.

* * *

Regina was right Snow woke her up early to get ready for the trip Leopold was taking. They walked out into the garden for Snow to help make a bouquet for the king, before saw him off.

"Father how long do you think it is going to be before you get back?" Snow asked.

"No I don't,"

"And we go with you?"

"No, my darling Snow, you wouldn't come anyways it is going to be boring."

"He's right and we will have so much fun, like I was thinking going to the lake and have a picnic." Regina smiled to inform her.

"Okay."

"Be good by little princess." He gave her a hug before entering the carriage.

Regina wrapped her arm around Snow as they waved him off. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes, let's go to the stables." Snow suggested.

* * *

Daniel walked to Regina's chamber later that night. He used the secret passage ways that she told him how to use. He entered the room to see her in her night gown, with her down. She stood up from the bed waiting for him to walk closer to her. Daniel tucked her stray hair behind her ear. He couldn't stop smiling at her knowing what was going about to go on. They were about to show their love to each other.

Regina smiled at him as they looked into their eyes, and their lips slowly moved close together. They began a passionate kiss. Regina threw off Daniel shirt. She broke the kiss to watch her hand feel every inch of his muscular body. She returned her eyes to Daniel's eyes as she took off her gown, and sat down on the bed.

"I love you," Daniel stated as he hovered over her.

Regina pulled him down for another kiss. She felt whole with everything she was doing right now with Daniel. With each kiss they both felt a rush and a goosebumps. They slowly inched their bodies to her pillows, not breaking their kiss. Daniel broke the kiss to look in her brown eyes, and caressed her cheek, "Are you sure about this? There is no going back after we…"

Regina loved how caring he was for her; she smiled at him while staring into his blue eyes. She placed her hands on his neck, "Daniel, there is no going back for us." Regina stated both of them knowing what the consequences could be if they get caught with what they were doing. "I love you too, but if you don't want to…" Regina was cut off with Daniel starting another kiss.

Daniel broke the kiss to nuzzle her neck. He enjoyed her smell of her hair and the taste of her skin. He trailed his hands down her body to feel every inch her body. He wanted to know her body better than her. His mouth soon followed his hands.

Regina wasn't use to her body being touched or kissed the way Daniel was doing. The king wasn't too much for the foreplay. He kissed a couple sensitive spots that she didn't even know she had. Daniel finally made his kiss back to Regina's lips. He undid his pants, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," She smiled knowing he was what she was waiting for; trying to catch her breath. Daniel made sure their eyes were locked as he slowly parted her legs that she wrapped around his legs before he gently thrusted into enter her. She let out a loud pleasure filled cry, wrapping her hands around his back.

Daniel took his hand to cover her mouth, "Shh my love, we can't be too loud." He reminded her. Regina nodded as Daniel released his hand. He started a gentle motion. "Both of them eventually started to breathe heavily. Regina pulled Daniel down to start a kiss, to help silence her cries.

* * *

They were sweating in each other's arms as Daniel had a slightly faster pace. Daniel was once again kissing one of her sensitive spots on her neck. He took her hands off his back, to pin them down on the bed. Regina felt different than her sex with the king. Her body felt warm all over however she had goose bumps, and also felt uncontrollable. "Daniel." She panted out.

Daniel locked their hands and eyes together. He smiled, "I know." He stated as he could feel her tightening muscles. "We're almost there." He stated placing a kiss on her forehead, "You are so beautiful. Do you trust me?" Regina nodded as she tighten her grip on his hands. Her release finally hit her body to make her tremble under Daniel's body. The feel of her release caused Daniel's release to come at the same time.

Daniel pulled out of her lay on the pillow beside them. Regina looked at Daniel and started laughing out ecstasy, and at herself for feeling foolish that she was nervous about her weird feeling. "Are you alright?" Daniel questioned.

Regina nodded facing him, "Yes I'm fine. I just didn't except that." She explained never experiencing a release.

"Are you sure?" He asked not really having a girl laugh after sex.

Regina pulled him closer to look in his eyes, and stopped her, "I promise, I'm fine; you just gave me what I thought making love was supposed to be. Thank you." She smiled at her love.

Daniel pushed her hair out of the way, and caressed her cheek, "You're welcome, and don't there will be to come." He stated pulling in for a kiss.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed, sorry it was so short and choppy. I hope you enjoyed the add on. Please Review I am working on 10 as we speak (well read) :-)**


	10. I Don't Want This Dream to End

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, Thank you guys for all your support.**

* * *

Regina woke up one of the mornings that Daniel snuck into her room to spend the night with her. Daniel's arms were wrapped around her to hold her tight against him. She rolled over to face her love. She rarely woke up before him, but she enjoyed seeing him very peaceful asleep. She softly began to play with his hair, and traced his body with her fingers. As Daniel started to stir Regina reeled her hand back not to wake him. "Don't stop." He whispered.

Regina smiled at his response and whispered, "I don't want to wake you."

"I rather be woken up like this than not like this." He finally opened his eyes to see his beautiful love. "Morning."

"Good morning."

Daniel noticed the break of dawn beginning, "You know since you let me sleep in, I'm going have to leave like now." He stated the little fact.

Regina pinned him down on his back and she propped herself on him, "No, I don't want you to leave. Leopold should be coming back tonight." Regina said not wanting this dream to end.

Daniel began to play with her hair, "I know but if I don't leave, it's going to be a lot harder to get back to stables without having someone see me, plus if I get caught this won't be able happen again." Daniel watched Regina not wanting to look at him, because she didn't want to listen to his reasoning. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know I'm right." He commented before he started kissing her neck.

Regina didn't want him to stop, but she knew he was right, "I know, I don't know when we can do this again when he comes back." She stated softly stroking her fingers up and down his chest.

"We will find away; I know we will." Daniel returned to look in her eyes. "We did it before. Maybe we can go to the tavern soon and have food, drinks, and a room, so we can be as loud a we want."

She smirked liking his ideas, "I like the sound of that," Regina sat up to finally release him from her grasp. "But I do believe Snow and I are going to want to take a ride today." She turned towards him.

Daniel sat up into Regina's lips, and pulled her neck down to him. "I will be looking forward to it." He breathed out as he parted the kiss.

* * *

They finally got dressed. Regina took his hand and walked him over the door he always used. "I will see you later today."

They heard a knock on her main door, "Your Majesty," She heard her lady's maid called out.

"Hold on, Elizabeth." Regina called out to make a command to servant. She smiled at Daniel to finish their conversation, "You better." He pulled in for a goodbye kiss. Regina melts every time he kisses her, and could just kiss him all day. She broke the kiss resting her cheek against his, "You better go before I kidnap you."

Daniel nodded, "I love you." He made sure he said walking away finally letting go her hand. She made sure to lock the door.

Regina held her stomach with the warmness she felt from Daniel and walked back her bed, before she collapsed on it. She grabbed his pillow to intake the smell of him. She let out a sigh knowing her situation. She loved Daniel and the way he made her feel about everything. She hated watching him leave every time. She hate that she couldn't spend as much time with him as she wanted to.

"She has kept you waiting long enough." Regina could hear Cora's voice on the other side of the door. "Regina!" She snapped barging into her room to see her still lying in bed. "What are you doing?"

Regina sat up, "Yes mother what, do you want?"

"Elizabeth is going to help you get dressed, we breakfast is getting made as we speak, and we need to make sure everything is ready for the king." Cora stated her plans.

Regina stood up from her bed, "Mother, Snow and I talked about it and we aren't doing anything special for his return. We want to welcome him with a dinner and quality time with him." She stated while walking in her closet with Elizabeth to figure out what to wear.

"I'm sure, he would enjoy a gathering." Cora commented. "It will help him and your kingdom, love you more."

She looked at Cora, as Elizabeth was getting her dressed. "I don't care if he or they will love me more. He is Snow's father and this is what she wants. Please don't do anything that would upset her, she hasn't seen her father in over two months." Regina pleaded to her mother, as she is trying to be a good step mother to Snow.

* * *

Daniel quickly made his way to the stables to being his work. He walked a couple of horses out of the barn to exercise them while he could clean the stalls. "Daniel!" Richard called out walking into the barn.

"Yes, sir how can I help you?" He asked turning to his father.

"Where have you been?" Richard questioned, "You didn't come home last night your mother was worried."

"I'm sorry. I got caught up with the guys at the tavern last night, so I decide to just come here."

Richard noticed his son was lying because he was having trouble looking at him in the eyes. "I don't know who she is, but can you please make sure you are home in the morning for your mother's sake?" Richard advised.

He knew his father was right, "You're right father. I'm sorry I will make sure I'll be there before she wakes up."

"Thank you son," Richard watched his son go on about his business, "So are you going to tell me who this mystery girl that you have?" He asked wanting to know about his son's life. "So I can tell your mother to get off your case."

Daniel picked up a brush to begin brushing Rocinante. "Father, I would like to tell you about a girl if I had one but I don't have one." Daniel didn't like lying to his father, but he knew it would be best if no one knew.

Richard could see that Daniel still doesn't want to talk about the girl, the mentioned a few months ago. "Okay well your mother is planning another dinner with Melody tonight. Are you sure, you don't want to mention anyone?"

Daniel looked at his father, "No father, but I really don't see she has to plan another dinner with her."

"I believe she is the one, you wouldn't mind marrying her, would you?" Richard informed.

"She is a really a sweet and beautiful. I believe she would make a great wife to someone." He informed, knowing where all these questions are going.

"Excellent." Richard said knowing that he will tell his wife what Daniel said.

* * *

Regina and Daniel were watching Snow jumping her horse. Snow was listening to Daniel's instructions, make sure she did everything correct. Snow trotted over to Daniel and Regina, "Regina will you do it with me?"

"Yes." She got on to Rocinante. "Okay let's do this Snow." Regina stated being side by side with her.

Snow and Regina had a grand time jumping their horses. They finished the course Daniel made for them three times. Daniel clapped his hands as the girls were smiling. "You two are almost as good me now."

"Snow are you going to show your dad?" Regina asked.

Snow smiled, "Yes I hope he likes."

Clapping from a distance became louder and closer, "That was beautiful." A familiar voice stated.

Snow looked at the voice with a smile, "Daddy!" Daniel quickly helped Snow down. Once her feet hit the ground she ran to give her father a hug. "Welcome home, I missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Regina slowly jumped off of Rocinante with Daniel's assistance. They both could see the disappointment in their faces. "Thank you Daniel." She stated gently squeezing his shoulder. She walked over to the king to greet him, "Welcome home Your Majesty." She bowed. "You here early we weren't excepting you til tonight."

"My queen," He stated caressing her cheek, and seeing the glow she has, "You look quite beautiful today." He pulled her in for a soft kiss. A kiss that gave Regina and Daniel chills that they couldn't argue with. "And I wanted to surprise Snow." He stated caressing Snow cheek. "Come on girls, we have catching up to do." He stated.

Snow and Regina walked with him to the palace. Regina looked back at her love who was looking at her as well while they were being pulled apart.

* * *

**I hope you liked it Please Review love hearing thoughts and feelings**


	11. Why is Love Hard?

**Thank you folks for all your support I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Regina and Daniel were at the tavern late one night. They shared a few drinks and chit chatted with Daniel's friends. Daniel went to the bar for more lagers for the group. Lance looked at the young beauty; that couldn't stop smiling, "Gina, tell me your story."

Regina looked at Lance, "What do you want to know?"

"Where do you come from, what do you do in the castle?" Lance asked.

"I've been helping my aunt. She is the Lady's Maid of the castle." Regina tried to explain her made up life to the guys.

"Look at the time." Daniel stated placing down the drinks, and massaged Regina's lower neck. "Gina, if you're ready?" He questioned his love not wanting her to have to answer twenty-one questions.

Regina liked the feeling of the massage, and know their alone time needed to begin. "Yes." She stood up and looked at the group of companions. "Well guys maybe another time."

"We'll catch up next time." Lance winked at her with a smile.

They walked into the vacated room. Daniel looked at the back of his love as he closed the door and locked it. He stepped closer to her; he pushed her hair to the side. He softly began to kiss her neck, and pulling her closer to him by her hips.

Regina let out a sigh of relief from not being touched by Daniel in weeks. She turned her body around for her lips to meet with his. She quickly ripped off his shirt, and untied her dress. Daniel broke the kiss to help pull of her dress. "My queen, do you want to slow down?" He asked.

Regina just wanted to be close to him. She looked in his blue eyes, "I want you."

Daniel picked her up, legs in one hand, back in the other. "You already have me." He informed her walking them to the bed.

Regina adjusted herself on the bed, "Prove it." She smirked making a come closer gesture with her figure.

Daniel couldn't help but to laugh at Regina. She was becoming comfortable with herself around him and their relationship that she started demanding orders. He looked at her lying on the bed naked waiting to be touched by him. How could he disobey the orders she commands when he loves his beauty so much?

Daniel dove in for a quick kiss, before tasting her body. He moved his kisses down her body knowing where he wanted to kiss since they didn't have to worry about keeping quiet. He spread her legs and kissed down her inner thigh. His mouth claimed her wet opening.

Regina started laughing, with the feeling she was getting from him. Daniel's free hand stroked his fingertips up and down her torso. Regina took his free hand as the other began pulling at his hair. "Daniel." She called out, "Don't stop." Daniel chuckled as he took his fingers from his free hand to enter her to help get where she needed to be faster.

Regina could feel her body coming to her release. A feeling that won't ever get tired of, especially since it is coming from Daniel. She squeezed her legs against Daniel as she flooded his hand. She was finally able to let out a cry with her release. Daniel slowly made his way to face Regina, "How was that?" He asked but already hearing her satisfaction.

Regina looked her eyes with Daniel and smiled, "You are incredible as the usual." She stated pulling his neck down for a soft that turn passionate kiss. She took his to roll him over.

She broke the kiss to take her turn of tasting his sweet skin. Her kisses were soft and gentle. Daniel found her kisses sweet and loving versus the other girls he has been with. She undid his pants as kissed around his neck. She got caught up in the moment and accidentally bit the spot she was kissing.

"Hey." He stated pulling away as he was pushing off his pants, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said looking upset that she accidentally causing him pain.

Daniel could see how sorry she was, "It's okay, I just might have a bite mark in the morning, and it will be your mark I can carry around with me." Daniel got a smile out of her from her mistake.

Regina straddled her love, as he worked his way into her. "Are you sure you are okay?" She asked starting her own hip motions.

Daniel sat up to be closer to her wrapping his hands around her back pulling them tighter. She placed her hands on each of his cheeks and eyes locked. "With you I couldn't be better."

"You are too perfect." She panted out. "And I love you even more for that." She pulled him in for another kiss. She broke the kiss by pushing him down on the bed.

Daniel held her hips while he watched his goddess working her charm. Her hands trailed from his pecks to rub up and down his muscular arms. His hands trailed up her back and to her front. He cupped her full perky breasts. Daniel wanted her closer to him and pulled her back down. "I love you." He stated.

"I love you more." She smiled as she answered him. He kissed down her chest and his mouth claimed one of her nipples. Regina let out a loud cry with her breasts felt more tender than usual. As his fingers massaged her back he could feel her goosebumps form all over body.

He released her now hard nipple to look at her eyes. He pushed her hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ears.

Regina and Daniel walked back from the tavern holding hands. Daniel could see his love being quiet while she was resting her head on his shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Regina I know you. It's not nothing." Daniel stated.

Regina smirked that he knew her so well. He knew her better than her own mother and her husband. "I don't want to hide any more. I love you and I am tired of being away from you."

"Regina." Daniel stopped them, to look at her in the eyes, "Do you know what you are saying?" He asked. "A life with a stable hand is a far cry than the life you have right now."

"I don't care. I want to be happy. Daniel," Regina sighed out and caressed his cheek. "I have never been happier in my life than I am with you."

"My Queen, wouldn't want anything but to make you happy. However we can't do anything since you are married to the king. I don't care what happens to me, but I want you safe." He assured his love, reminding her knowing the waters they knew they jumped in.

Regina pulled Daniel in for a hug, with her heart breaking knowing her situation. "Why is it so hard to be with someone you love?"

Daniel made sure Regina looked in his eyes, "Because if it was easy, it would be worth it."

Regina gave him a small smile, knowing he was indeed worth it. "Yes you are." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you Daniel."

"And I you Regina, come we better head back."

* * *

Daniel woke up early to help his mother with breakfast. "Mother how can I help?"

His mother smiled at her son, "You can set the table for me please."

Daniel grabbed plates and cutlery, to set the table for his mother. "Patricia this smells good in here."

"Thank you Richie." She smiled giving her love a kiss. Daniel watched the interaction between his parents. He could understand why Regina wanted that, and not wanting their relationship in the dark. But he wanted make sure nothing happen to her. "Go sit down and I will bring it to you." She laughed pushing her husband away from the food.

Daniel sat down across his father. "Daniel, you might want to button up it is a little chilly out there." He informed noticing the bite mark, not wanting to upset his wife.

"Yes father you're right."

"Daniel, don't forget we are going to have dinner with Melody and her family tonight." Patricia reminded placing the plates in front of Richard and Daniel.

"Yes mother." He replied to his mother not wanting to argue with him.

"Patty, do we really have to do it tonight. I'm doing a bunch of shoe changes." He stated winking at Daniel.

"We are already made plans, sorry dear."

"That's no problem, but we are going to need get going if you want us to get home on time." Richard commented taking the roll on his plate.

They walked outside. "Father, why are you trying to lie for me?" Daniel asked as the door shut.

Richard looked at his son, "I am your father, and I care for you and I want you to be happy. You need to help yourself out. Bring this mystery girl around, for your mother to stop pushing Melody on you. Who is she?" He asked his son.

* * *

Regina woke up the sound of Elizabeth and Cora discussing her outfits. She didn't feel like getting up her body just wanted to sleep for the day. She also wanted to stay in to think about her thoughts from last night. "Do you have talk so loud mother?" Regina moaned out.

"Regina the sun up, the queen should be up too." Cora commented sitting down on her bed.

Regina finally opened her eyes to her room spinning, and really didn't want to deal with her mother, "Cora please leave."

Elizabeth could see her queen not feeling well, "Madame Cora," She bowed as she escorted her out of the room.

Regina sat up, with a knot in her stomach and throat. She quickly covered her mouth, "Elizabeth." She called out. Elizabeth quickly grabbed her bucket to hand her queen. The knot in her throat made its way to the bucket.

* * *

**I hope you folks enjoyed Please Reviews are Welcomed**


End file.
